


Harsh

by Sorrowcult



Series: Seductress [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Child Death, Infidelity, M/M, Miscarriage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Unsafe Pregnancy, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: A look into Eiji's past with his husband.Please heed the tags.





	Harsh

Eiji did not love his husband. He had to admit that to himself.   
He was only sixteen when he had married the twenty two year old, and he had saw nothing but distance in his husband's brown eyes.

  
His name was Fugamoto Ken.  
He was wealthy, a billionaire in all senses of the word and upon marrying Eiji, they moved to America for business, not pleasure.

  
The whole reason Eiji even married him to begin with was to help support his family, and sometimes he wondered if it had even been worth it. Fugamoto had plans on making Eiji a housewife, a stay at home mother, and a sex toy. There was a few problems with that plan though. Eiji didn't want to be some submissive omega who did everything his alpha told him, when to sleep, eat and spread his legs.   
He didn't want that, no one should, that's what he always told himself.

  
"Eiji.." The sixteen year old looked up from the book he was reading and tilted his head to the side. "Yes, alpha?" He hated the way the words tasted on his tongue but he said it regardlessly. "We have yet to consummate our marriage and you're yet to be with child." Eiji's grip on his book tightened and he hoped the disgust and anger didn't show on his face.

  
Fugamoto leaned over and plucked the book, Dickens, from his hands. Eiji reached for the book but it was thrown aside and clattered to the floor of the dining room. "Fugamoto-san, why did you-" He stopped talking when he heard the sound of a zipper. He glanced back over and his eyes widened slightly, breath catching in his throat.

  
"It's about time we fixed that."  
-  
The water was warm and tinted pink. Pink from blood, from Eiji's blood. Rape, he was raped.  
Processing it was hard, slow. The pain was there, persistent in his lower back and stomach and everywhere else. It hurt most in his head and his heart. He still remembered the feeling of being forced on the floor, the only thing he could see was the polished wood and the book.

  
He was sure he would never read Dickens again. He was sure he would never be able to look the maid who cleaned his blood from the floor in the eyes again.

  
Eiji hated hardwood floors.   
-  
-  
The next few days consisted of Fugamoto pretending it never happened, treating Eiji sweetly and giving him anything he looked at with mild interest. The morning sickness started soon after, and he knew, without a doubt that he was pregnant. The thought of something created by that man who he was supposed to call his husband disgusted him. He didn't think he could keep a child by that man. He was only sixteen and he was already considering abortion, how fucked up was that? He didn't want to tell Fugamoto, but he knew there was no use in attempting to hide it when he was sick every morning and his scent had already begun to change. Fugamoto looked proud, smug even at the thought of Eiji bearing his child, though Eiji loathed it.  
He hated the child growing inside his womb, detested it and its father, though at night, when he was curled up in bed alone, he'd rest his hand over his lower stomach and wonder what it would be like if this child wasn't the product of something so heinous.

  
Eiji knew something was wrong with him the moment he wasn't able to eat while four months pregnant. He'd seen many pregnant omegas, he knew that when they were with child, they glowed but Eiji? He looked sickly, pale, thin.

  
He knew, the moment he picked up the phone to call the ambulance, nothing would ever be the same after this.   
"911, what's your emergency?"  
"Please.. Come as soon as you can, or as late, it doesn't matter but I'm going to lose my baby."  
"Sir? Sir, what do you mean?"  
Eiji didn't understand why he was crying but he was sobbing into the receiver. "I'm going to lose my baby, please.. Please send help.."  
The ambulance arrived to a sight many of the men felt they would never forget.

  
Eiji was sitting on the floor with what at first appeared to be a bundle of blankets but as they got closer, they realised that wasn't the case, not necessarily. Eiji was holding his child, cradled in his arms with a blank expression on his face as he stared down at it. They assumed he was shocked until they heard him speak. To think he'd manage to deliver it on his own, and whole at that, was an attest to either strength, or insanity.

  
"He looks like me. He doesn't have a nose. Why doesn't he have one? I assumed they were formed by now. He's very small, maybe he's premature?" His voice cracked. "I'm holding my son and he's dead. Why is my baby dead? I didn't want him to die, I just didn't want him yet. I'm sorry." For every team of paramedics, there was another omega, just in case they encountered a situation like this one. She slowly approached Eiji and kneeled down beside him, holding her hands out.

  
"May I hold him?"  
Eiji pulled his son closer to his chest and she nodded in understanding. "Will you come with us to the hospital? We want to make sure you're okay."  
"What about my son?"  
"We won't take him from you. Would you like us to contact his father?"

  
A dark look passed over Eiji's face and he pulled his son closer, looking back down at him softly. "His father doesn't deserve to see him." He told her and she flinched at the change in tone. There was something missing from this story but she knew that even if she asked, she could not help.   
He was an omega, from the scent that filled the home, his child's father was an alpha.

  
As was the way of the world, they were both powerless. She helped Eiji to his feet, watching as he barely reacted to the blood slipping down his thighs. He was too small, it was no wonder he'd lost the child.

  
They walked over to Eiji and bundled a blanket around him, keeping a close eye on his reactions. It would do them no good if he decided to attack them. It was common, for omegas who'd lost their first child to cut off all rational thought, to protect themselves. It was a surprise that he hadn't dropped yet, sinking into his subconscious.  
"How old are you?" The omega paramedic asked, gentle as they led him to the truck.   
"I'm sixteen. I turn seventeen soon." His voice was so hollow now, that she wondered if she was even talking to the same person.

  
He was so young, his body was still maturing. Male omegas naturally had a lower chance of their children surviving pregnancy, but while this young, she could see that the pregnancy had been forced. Rape wasn't uncommon among relationships like this, it was just another roadblock in the life of an omega but what could she tell him? What could she do? Law dictated that he was his alpha's property. Glancing at his neck, she noticed the expanse of pale skin and the lack of bond mark. He hadn't been bitten yet, which was strange but not entirely uncommon. He probably existed solely as a live-in incubator for children.

  
She helped him onto the gurney and hooked him up to fluids. Despite the apparent blood loss, he wasn't reacting. Just looking down at his son and talking softly in Japanese. He breathed out slowly, harsh against his palette and teeth.

  
"I will have him cremated.." He closed his eyes and bit his lips, hard enough to bruise.  
"We have to call your husband, since you're a minor."  
She watched the tears fill his eyes, wondering what she had possibly subjected this poor soul to.   
-  
-  
He left the hospital with more bruises than he showed up with. His alpha with bigger than him, with distant eyes. In Eiji's arms, was a small urn, no bigger than his hand. Fugamoto placed his hand on the small of his back and helped him into the car. They rode in oppressive silence, heavy and overbearing. His husband never asked him if he was alright.   
-  
"Where's the urn?" Eiji had been sitting in bed, staring blankly at the wall. His attention was drawn by his husband but the blankness of his eyes remained.

  
"What?"

  
"Your son's remains. Give them to me." Your son, as if he had not also been a part of himself as well. Eiji swallowed slowly, voice hoarse as he spoke.

  
"Why do you ask?" He got no answer, just saw his eyes search the room until they rested on the urn on Eiji's bedside desk. He stalked over quickly but Eiji was faster as he grabbed the urn and pulled it into his arms.   
"Give it to me-" He grabbed Eiji by the hair and yanked his head back, hitting it against the headboard. White burst behind Eiji's eyes and for a moment, he was dazed. He hissed, like a cat as he scratched at his alpha, only to get punched hard enough to see stars. He was dazed once more, but he forced himself to scramble out of bed and follow Fugamoto's retreating form.   
He stormed into the bathroom after him to the sight of him dumping the contents of the urn down the toilet.

  
His son.

  
Gone.

  
Eiji had never been overcome with such rage before, such a single minded focus to hurt someone as he had in that moment. He pounced at Fugamoto and from then on, it was a tussle between them. The alpha was stronger and bigger than him, but that was merely physiology. Eiji was pissed, he was hurt and he was determined to hurt the man before him. He would never experience the pain of a lost child but he'd do as much damage as he could. His nails were long, and he clawed at the man's eyes as he was forced on his back onto the floor.   
"You killed him! You took my son!" His voice was harsh as he screamed, it broke with the force of it and the tears that were steadily building in his eyes. His son was gone.  
He'd taken him away, and now what was left?

  
"You killed your son! Had you been a better omega, a good omega, you would have your son." Fugamoto's voice dropped into a low growl and he pinned Eiji down, one hand holding both of his wrist and the other around his throat. He still attempted to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use, he was weak, he was powerless.

  
"Now.. I'm gonna let you go and you're gonna take your little ass into the bedroom like a good omega, and you will present like a good little whore." Eiji kept his eyes on the tile, didn't look at him. A sign of submissiveness, he fell limo under the man and closed his eyes, feeling tears track down his cheeks.

  
"Yes, alpha.."  
-  
-  
Eiji discovered that he was pregnant on his seventeenth birthday, and he remembered staring into the mirror. He traced a hand over his stomach and nodded to himself. He would keep this child, he would keep it. If only to fill the void that had taken root in him ever since the death of his first child. He was shockingly sterile, not common in most male omegas. "What are you doing?" He jumped a little and looked over his shoulder at his husband. He smiled softly and it was a lie, the way Fugamoto looked him over in false concern. "I'm pregnant." He told him quietly, hand pausing in its movement. His alpha's eyes widened and he walked over slowly, wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist and smiled at him. He rocked his side to side, kissed his neck. There was soft laughter from him and Eiji thought that maybe, maybe things would change.

  
How foolish was he.  
-  
"What will you name our little girl?" Eiji asked as he stood in the kitchen, eyeing his husband's plate. His stomach was round, big and it sat in his lap. Fugamoto smiled softly at him and pushed the other half of his sandwich to the teenager. Eiji made a noise, happy with the turnout of his glances. He bit into it and his gaze warmed. "Perhaps Marybelle.." Eiji was surprised, mildly, by the western name but he found it pretty. He was healthier this time around, and he'd gained weight. His hips and thighs were softer and rounder than usual, his cheeks soft and he waddled more than not now. He looked like a healthy, happy omega.

  
Except, he wasn't completely happy, not really. When he was alone, he would hold the urn, the one that once held the ashes of his first son and he'd talk softly to it, talk to his firstborn.   
Not that it helped any.  
"Eiji!" The omega jolted in his seat a little and his eyes went wide.

"Yes, alpha?"

  
"Pay more attention. I've been talking to you. What's on your mind?"  
Eiji smiled, sadly and looked down at his stomach, caressing it. "Just wondering.. I imagine she'd look a lot like you." Even though her brother never did.  
-  
Labor was painful, it seared at Eiji's insides. Being a male omega, he did not have the ability to have a child normally, he'd have to get a c-section but that didn't stop the contractions and the pain of it all. Fugamoto was not there to comfort him, even though he'd been nicer. He'd been kinder yes, but how could Eiji forget that this baby would too be a product of rape.

  
"There's something wrong- his vitals are dropping."  
He felt so heavy, so tired. Eiji was tired, he was only seventeen and this was his second child. This one would live at least.

  
"Doctor-"

  
"I know, we have to speed up the process but if we put him on anything, we'll lose him."  
Things were fading now, he was tired, so tired and his eyes fell closed.   
-  
"The baby died during the procedure."   
Eiji could not believe what he was hearing, not even as he was handed the birth certificate to sign. "I'm sorry for your loss." He looked up at the doctor and bit his lip. "How?"

  
"Not enough fluid, suffocation. I'm sorry." Eiji didn't cry, not as he signed it. Not even as Fugamoto showed up and played the part of a worried alpha and mourning father. He was neither, he didn't deserve to be here when Eiji was mourning.  
"Marybelle Fugamoto." He traced his own cursive and stared blankly at the paper.

  
"We have to keep him, for a little. His vitals dropped dangerously low while he was in labor." Fugamoto nodded and watched the doctor depart. Eiji was scared now, he had no reason to pretend now.

  
"She's dead because of your body. You're dysfunctional, a broken omega that can't even bare kids. You're like an incubator with a shirt in the cord." Eiji closed his eyes, the weight of the words bearing down on him.   
"You're worthless. I should return you to your parents and let you starve with the rest of those inbreeds."

  
The words hurt, yes, but he wouldn't let him see it. He just stared at him blankly and hoped that the want for death was clear in his eyes.  
-  
-  
145 pounds, he was underweight for his height. Though, despite being underweight, this stubborn curves of pregnancy never left, leaving him technically, by society, heavier than the average omega. He wasn't exactly a size two, but he found some sense of comfort in knowing that this was just a result of creating a life.

  
A life that had been lost.  
-  
-  
Years passed and it was the same thing. A cycle of abuse and rape and sexual torture. Unfortunately, he found that he now knew what it was like to have the neck of a wine bottle forced inside himself and the hesitation to fight back because of the fear of it breaking.  
Things changed though, when his last pregnancy ended with him cleaning blood from the toilet bowl, it seemed that even Fugamoto had reached his limits, no longer trying to force a child from his body. Eiji was twenty now, still underweight while simultaneously being overweight. He long since stopped pretending that he didn't notice his husband fucking the help, no, he just fired them and sent them on their way.   
He stopped trying to be the good husband and he soon became poisonous, a wasp disguised as a butterfly.

  
"Fugamoto." He lingered in the doorway of his bedroom, watching as his husband got dressed. He glared at the omega but he merely held his gaze with a glare of his own. "What?"  
"You knocked up one of your whores." He saw the man tense he smiled softly to himself. "Though, I'm not really surprised, you've always been a bit careless of who you're sticking your dick in and the results of it."   
"Watch your mouth-"  
"She's going to keep it. How long until she's telling the press and you've got a scandal on your hands, hm?" Fugamoto stalked over and grabbed him by the jaw, yanking him close enough so that his breath fanned across Eiji's mouth. He smelled like mint toothpaste and coffee. "Watch your mouth. If you're so worried, then you handle it."

  
Handle it? Oh, Eiji would handle it.  
-  
"I know that this is all scary." He told her, demure and soft, with a slight smile on his face. The girl was an omega like himself, but she was kinder than him, she wasn't as in tune with the world around her.

  
"You understand why you can't keep this baby? You'd ruin my husband and I." He watched her nod, tears in her eyes. Eiji felt bad, he saw himself in her. He swallowed slowly and placed a hand on the small of her back. It was a shame, what he planned to do.

  
"Let's walk.." She spoke in soft tones as they walked, she was kind and only seventeen. Eiji nodded and paused in front of the stairwell.   
"I'm sorry."  
"Wh-"  
He pushed her and watched her tumble down the stairs. She wasn't dead, but her baby probably was. Eiji yawned and walked down the stairs, stepping over her body and pausing in front of her, staring down at her crippled form.   
"If the baby is still living, I'll get the coat hanger. You aren't to go to the hospital." He didn't wait for a response.

  
Eiji was in the the kitchen when Fugamoto stormed in, face red with anger. "What did you do!"  
"I took care of it, like you asked."   
"You could have killed her!"  
"Oh? So you do have a heart. Only for the underage kids you fuck though." All except me, he finished wordlessly.  
"She's an omega. That doesn't apply to her." Eiji tensed and he stood up from the island of kitchen, the plate of cake in front of him abandoned. His silk robe swept out around him. He was furious, anger darkened his eyes.  
"There's a such thing as consent and perhaps you should learn what that is! Omegas aren't just things for you to stick your dick in every time it twitches!" He wasn't scared of him, not in this moment. Not now. "She's only seventeen!"

  
"Yes, and you were sixteen."  
Eiji inhaled sharply and glared at him.

  
"Did you rape that girl?"  
Fugamoto sneered at him.

"Unlike you, she was more willing to give it up."

  
"Did you, rape her." He left no room for argument, eyes harsh. He felt cold, at the prospect that his husband- no, not his husband, this disgusting man, hurting someone as he'd once (read as: several) hurt him.

  
"So what if I did? She's not pregnant anymore thanks to you."  
"I should kill you right here."  
Fugamoto grabbed him and slammed him into the island, knocking the plate of cake and the glass of wine off, sending it smashing to the floor.  
"You won't do a damn thing because without me, you are nothing."

  
"I don't need you." He whispered back, eyes hard and his voice low. He would not cry.  
He wouldn't cry, even as he felt his robe being tore from his body and the alpha's pants were tugged down.  
He didn't care if there was no condom, if he bled, or if he tore.  
The child would not live anyway.   
He sunk to his knees as he heard the sound of his footsteps retreating. He couldn't even cry anymore.

  
He smelled the scent of another omega, one attempting to comfort him, flow into the kitchen several minutes after watching the blood and cum pool beneath himself. The maid, who's name he didn't even know. She walked over to him, holding a pan of soapy water and a sponge.  
"Let's get you cleaned up."  
"Why?"

  
Her gaze softened on him, and he felt like that small sixteen year old again, who didn't understand why the universe hated him so. "I killed your child- why?"  
She lowered to the floor and slowly began wiping the blood from his legs.   
"Because you are hurting."  
"I hurt you."  
She looked him in the eyes and smiled, sad and cold.  
"I can't fault you for not knowing how to love. You act on instinct, to survive. You want to survive but at the cost of destroying everything around you- even yourself. Don't destroy yourself, destroy what hurts you."  
He was quiet the entire time she wiped the shame from his skin and when she went to leave he grabbed her wrists. He pretended not to notice her flinch as he leaned in and scented her, rubbing his nose and cheek against the skin of her neck, pressing a kiss to her cheek when he was done.  
"Thank you."

  
He stood up shakily as he pulled himself to his feet, swaying as he grabbed the discarded robe and pulled it on, hiding his bruised skin from the cold room. He left the mess of broken glass on the floor and stumbled to his bedroom. He climbed beneath the sheets and closed his eyes, dropping into a dreamless sleep.   
He hoped he wouldn't wake up.

  
Sunlight beat down on him and he blinked them open slowly, watching the sun rise. Dawn, how beautiful, how magnificent that a new day could start but life would stay the same, it would stay painful and nothing would change that.  
The sheets beneath him were sticky with blood and Eiji could only sigh.

  
How mundane that even being raped was a normalcy.  
He longed for the same thing that preteen omegas did, in his heart. An alpha, a good alpha who would love and cherish him to sweep him off his feet. It was a childish dream compared to the reality.   
The harsh, cold reality of being an omega. 


End file.
